


Room Full of Secrets

by FilmFreak94



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Aliens, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, You'll need it, mind soap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilmFreak94/pseuds/FilmFreak94
Summary: Mark goes over to his best friend's house who has a proposition for him.





	Room Full of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend put me up to this, lol

It was another sunny day in sunny San Francisco, the sunny capital of California, the sun state. Yet beneath the sunny exterior of this golden city lay a tangled web of treachery and deceit. Though an entire catalogue could be filled of such tales, none struck to the very core of the human condition than the case of Mark, his best friend Johnny, and his best friend Johnny’s future wife Lisa, and his best friend Johnny’s future wife Lisa’s affair with Mark.  
It was a brief, but passionate affair; Born from Lisa’s insatiable wanderlust and Mark’s boyish naivety, lasting a month before Johnny’s birthday and ending the day after in tragedy. While the date of Johnny’s ambiguous age drew closer and closer, Mark and Lisa’s affair grew more and more passionate, her future husband none the wiser of their sexual escapades.  
Mark remained as close as he ever had with Johnny, often confiding in him his affair with Lisa in subtle ways to vent and to possibly give Johnny a hint that he never caught. It was excruciating to go behind his back, with his future wife no less, but every time Lisa would call Mark over for a presumed talk, she would speak only with her body and her feminine sorcery.  
They would do it in every corner of her apartment; On the couch, on her bed, on the spiral staircase (they were sore for at least a week afterward), in the bathroom, on the roof, one time they even did it while Denny watched (they were saved only by Mark’s quick thinking of wearing a black, long-haired wig). There must have been some curse over Johnny’s apartment, as even two of their closest friends would find sexual solace within the walls of sin, the framed pictures of spoons bearing witness to the carnal debauchery.  
Whatever compelled Mark to remove his pants whenever Lisa was around, it was taking its toll on him. Others in their shared circle of friends were starting to catch on while Johnny remained blissfully unaware of his future wife’s any wrongdoing. Their friend, Peter, ever the type to play psychologist (he was, in fact, a professional psychologist), tried getting into Mark’s mind once while he was unwinding on the roof, causing the normally genteel man to fly into a fit of rage and nearly throw Dr. Peter off the roof. Fortuitously, he was stoned out of his mind and thus didn’t put up a great effort to commit doctorcide, and Peter was always a forgiving sort so the two promptly forgot about it by the time they next met to play football in their tuxedos with Johnny and Denny.  
They would often play football together, Johnny and him. Not so much “play” as in toss the football (or “handball” as Johnny had a strange penchant to refer to soccer as football) to each other, but whenever he would go with Johnny to the park or the roof or anywhere else he would feel at ease. The weight of Lisa’s infidelity and his total blamelessness on the matter would be far away in the recesses of his already vacant mind, and all that mattered was his best friend and the ball.  
Today was one such day, still a week away from Johnny’s fateful birthday, and the groom to be was inviting Mark over almost as frequently as Lisa was, sometimes at the same time. Today, Mark knew Lisa would be away, off on her job she neglected to ever mention or perhaps having a lunch date with her mother, Claudette (it was either a lunch date or chemotherapy, he could never remember). Johnny would be alone, no doubt unwinding from a long day at the bank. What he was doing at the bank at any given time was confidential, important clients and such, but that didn’t stop Johnny from asking details on Mark’s personal life, namely how his sex life was going. It was going quite well, all things considered, though he probably couldn’t tell that to Johnny without raising some red flags.  
So, Mark, with his freshly shaven face, would enter the familiar apartment of his best friend Johnny (which was often left unlocked and prone to burglars or sex fiends) and find his best friend lounging about on the couch, arms behind his head and feet on the table. A man with not a care in the world, a man Mark couldn’t help but resent for that fact at times.  
“Oh, hi, Mark.” Johnny said in his usual greeting.  
“Hey, Johnny.” Mark returned the greeting, slapping his friend’s leg playfully before sitting on the very armchair Lisa had first propositioned him on. “What’s going on, man?”  
“Not much,” Johnny shrugged, laughing a little as he did. “I had a rough day at the bank, and I wanted to see your baby face.” He laughed again.  
“What happened at the bank?”  
“Don’t even ask.”  
“What, is it about that new client?”   
“You know I can’t tell you.” Johnny stared at Mark through half open eyes and an unreadable expression that passed as “amiable” if you knew him long enough.  
“Then what’d you even call me here for?” Mark said, bemused. Johnny stood and walked a little towards Mark.  
“Like I said,” he brushed Mark’s chin with his fingers, “I wanted to see your baby face.”  
Mark chuckled, staring down at his chin (or at least trying to) and at his friend. For a fraction of a second he though the saw Johnny give him a kissing expression.  
“So, you wanna go play some football or something?”  
“Nah,” Johnny returned to the couch, “I wanted to try on our tuxes.”  
“Our tuxes?” Mark asked, as bemused as he was before. “Didn’t we already try on our tuxes a couple days… weeks… ago?”  
“Well,” Johnny shrugged, “it doesn’t hurt to try them on again, I don’t think. You’re looking slimmer these past couple days.”  
“Oh, thanks man.” Mark said.  
“Your abs are so hard too.” Johnny’s eyes trailed downward, a hint of hunger that Mark might have recognized were he not blinded by his friend’s flattery.  
“Yeah, I’ve been trying this new diet, I think it’s helping.”   
“Haha,” Johnny laughed, “what a diet, Mark!”  
“Yeah, you can say that again!” Johnny would often talk about how grateful he was to have Mark and Lisa by his side, but in moments such as these it was Mark who felt the lucky one. Johnny was the most loyal friend a man could ask for, always complimentary, always interested in his well-being and physical fitness, and still Mark couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was betraying his best friend. Because he was, blatantly so.  
“Come on Mark, get into your Tux!” Johnny begged.  
“I didn’t even bring it with me, man.”  
“It’s in my closet.” Mark hesitated before making his way to Johnny’s closet. Sure enough, it was there, neatly pressed and ready to wear at a moment’s notice.  
“I thought I stuffed this under my bed.”  
“You did.” Johnny said.  
“Then how did you-”  
“Don’t worry about it.” Johnny winked. Casual moments of personal space invasion were the norm with Johnny, and to anyone else it might have seemed creepy beyond belief, but Mark knew better. He simply laughed at his friend before stepping into the bathroom to try on his tux. It fit like a glove, and he thought he looked good in it. Johnny agreed.  
“Wow, you look so handsome, Mark.”  
“I try.” He did a little twirl in place.  
“I don’t believe that.” Johnny said with another chuckle. His laughter was contagious and Mark could feel a flush coming over his cheeks. “I can’t wait to see you wear it at the wedding.”  
“Yeah,” Mark said, his mood turning sullen, “me too.” No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much Johnny could distract him for a moment, reality would creep back to him at another moment’s notice. His hands were tainted in Lisa’s undies, their uglies forever intertwined in a cacophony of infidelity. Johnny could never know, he feared it would kill him to know.  
“Well,” he said snapping himself out of his thoughts, “I think I’d better get going.”   
“Where?” Johnny asked.  
“It’s confidential.” Mark answered with a smile, starting to step back in the bathroom before Johnny stopped him.  
“You don’t have to change in the water closet.” Johnny said.  
“I kinda have to be somewhere Johnny, can’t just go out in a tux.” Mark reasoned. It wasn’t like they were going to play football, anyway.  
“You’re my best friend, Mark, you should feel comfortable to change in front of me.” Mark felt a rush of blood in his face again.  
“I guess.” He laughed, removing his tie first before unbuttoning his cufflinks and struggling to get the vest off.  
“Do you need some help?” Johnny was already standing up as he said this.  
“That’s ok, I think I got it.” He had pulled the vest halfway up his face when it got stuck, leaving most of his abdomen exposed. Mark struggled against it, flopping around like a beached fish before a sudden tingling along his sides made its way upward.  
“YEOW!” Mark yeowed. In another instant, the vest was removed from his head, and Johnny was standing right in front of him, his own shirt removed.  
“Did I startle you?” He asked.  
“Your fingers are cold.” Mark said.  
“Maybe you could warm them up.” Johnny took Mark’s hands in his own, the latter still not used to the alien feel of his best friend’s skin.  
“Maybe you should get some gloves.” Mark pulled his hands away. “And put a shirt on, it’s kinda chilly in here.”  
“I’m not worried about that.” Johnny said, closing the already small gap between them.  
“What’s going on here?” Mark asked, a naïve smile stretching across his squeamish and excitable lips.  
“I think you know.” Johnny’s eyes were slanted. More than they usually were anyway. His jagged fingernail traced along Mark’s well-toned chest and nipples.  
“You trying to play tic-tac-toe on me or something?”  
“Mark…” Johnny leaned his head forward until his lips were close to Mark’s ear. “How is your sex life?” He nibbled on Mark’s ear, licking into the hole and gobbling up some wax.  
“Johnny,” Mark pushed away again, “You’re acting weird, man.”  
“Is it weird, Mark?” He grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in close again. “Or is it what we have both wanted for a long time?” Mark hesitated, unable to look at Johnny directly.  
“I’m so confused.” He admitted, wondering if now would be the appropriate time to tell Johnny he was shacking up with his future wife. Johnny took a tender hold of Mark’s chin and guided his gaze back to him.  
“My baby face chicken.” As they leaned their heads closer to one another, Johnny softly called, “Cheep cheep cheep cheep cheeeeeep cheeeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEeeeeEEEEEeeeeeEp.”   
The kiss was wet and altogether clammy. Johnny forced his tongue into baby face Mark’s mouth like a battering ram. Saliva and other fluids Mark was unfamiliar with protruded from his best friend’s mouth, coating his own and his lips in a strange bile that felt equally comforting and somewhat intrusive.  
“What are we doing right now, Johnny?” Mark said after he broke the kiss.  
“You tell me, babe.” Johnny replied.  
“I thought we were trying on tuxes.”  
“Now I want to try on our birthday suits.” Johnny winked.  
“I left my clown makeup at home.” Mark meant this literally but Johnny laughed.  
“Let’s go upstairs, huh?” Johnny led the way up the spiral staircase (Mark being grateful they didn’t stop there after previous experience) and to the master bedroom. A net hung over the bed, giving it an air of enticement and romance, and Mark had found himself lying on it multiple times in the past few weeks. The sheets were familiar, almost embracing him as he laid down again, yet the person joining him was a stranger. A stranger to his body at any rate, soon to be remedied as Johnny helped Mark take his pants off, removing his own in the process.  
There is an unspoken rivalry between men’s penises that always made Mark curious about his best friend’s. Lisa had told him that his was bigger and he used it better, but that only served to further pique his interest. Johnny was clever though, obscuring his wiener as best he could as he climbed over Mark and gave him cold kisses on his stomach and up to his face. Mark returned the kisses, instinct taking over even as his body shivered at Johnny’s touch.   
“Are you ready?” Johnny broke off their contact to ask.  
“Ready for wh-AAAH!” Mark had been anticipating first contact from Johnny’s third leg, and his best friend began to thrust slowly and sensually, Mark felt both invigorated and perplexed. “Are you,” he asked, “fucking my navel?” Johnny only laughed in response, increasing his thrusting and sending them both into a frenzy.  
Mark threw his arms around Johnny, running his hands through a wet and slippery mop of black hair, kissing his friend whenever he could. Johnny’s body remained cold, even as the passion between them heated to an inferno. Finally, Mark could hold it back no longer.  
“I think I’m gonna!” He shouted.  
“I already did.” Johnny said.  
“Wait, what?” This momentary lapse of movement didn’t stop Mark from completing. He splooged all across his best friend’s chest, Johnny soaking it in like sunscreen. He then took a handful and smothered it on Mark’s baby face.  
“Where I come from,” Johnny said, “a man’s semen is the elixir of life.”  
“Where do you come from?” Mark asked. Johnny laughed and once again leaned in to whisper into Mark’s ear.  
“The planet Xaldar.” He said before licking into his earhole again, savoring that delicious earwax.  
“The planet… Xaldar?” Mark asked before a bright light shone through the ceiling and Johnny looked up to greet it.  
“Will you come home with me, Mark?” He offered his hand. Mark didn’t need a second to take it.  
“I’ll come anywhere on you.” Mark said, not caring about his own Freudian slip. The light engulfed around them until he could feel it lifting the bed upwards, further and further into the light. They kissed fervently as other, Johnny-like beings began to join them in bed. Three, then four, then five, then an unspeakable amount came to caress Mark’s baby face, asking him about his sex life and commenting how lucky they were to have him as their friend. And then…

Mark awoke in his familiar bed in his lonely apartment. He had long since moved away from San Francisco and the same complex where Johnny had taken his life, yet the ghost of his best friend still lingered over him. He felt a creamy liquid underneath his sheets and sighed when he realized what he had done.  
“Not again.” He groaned, letting his head fall backwards onto his pillow. The dreams had been cropping up even more lately. Probably inevitable given a year had passed. Every day since Johnny’s death he had wondered what he could have done better. What he could have said to Johnny to keep him alive and with him. Everything had fallen apart since then. Poor Denny had gotten a sizable fortune in Johnny’s will but that wouldn’t give the twenty-year-old man child his father figure back. Lisa and he had ruined everyone who knew Johnny’s lives, including their own.  
“Did you cream in the bed again?” Lisa asked with a grunt.  
“At least I’m getting some satisfaction.” Mark said, sleepily.  
“Real mature. And just when I thought about giving you head.” Mark’s eyes shot open.  
“Are you still thinking it?”  
“Later.” Lisa turned over and shut her eyes. Mark counted down in his head; Three… two… one… “Alright fine.”  
Lisa crawled under the covers and to Mark’s wiener, pulling down his stained boxers and heading (Johnny would laugh at that (if it weren’t his future wife anyway)) straight to work. Mark closed his eyes and imagined his best friend under the covers instead, while hidden in the closet just to the left of their bed, a man child took a slow, meaningful bite of an apple as he watched the intercourse unfold.


End file.
